Perselium Dracoson
by EquineXWolf
Summary: Perselium Dracoson is a normal girl. Or is she? Behind Perselium lay secrets that could make her more powerful than her brother.
1. Default Chapter

Perselium Potter was born three years before Harry Potter, the boy who would someday be famous. But nobody knew that Perselium would have been famous, too. The night that Voldemort came to kill the Potter family, Perselium threatened to curse him with her toy wand. "Silly girl," he said in his snakeish whisper. He aimed his wand at her and screamed, "Avada Kedavara!" Perselium felt a serge of pain in her arm, and whan she looked at it, she saw a tiny snake of a scar. She ran out of the house with fright.  
  
She ran out into the forest outside, and saw a gigantic bus. "Okay, little girl?" asked a man who stepped out of the bus. "No," she replied showing him the scar on her arm, "it hurts." "Don't worry, little girl. I'll take you back to your fam-" "Can you take me somewhere?" she asked, "I want to got to ahh. . .Knockturn alley." I'm afraid I can't do that miss," he said, "little girls like you shouldn't-" "Take me," she said in a threatening voice, taking out her toy wand, "or I'll curse you." The man looked very alarmed at the wand, thinking it was real. "O-okay," he said, "I-I'll take you." Perselium smiled. She got onto the bus, which was full of beds. "15 sickles, please," the man said."I-I don't have any money," she said, "but I'll curse you if you don't take me," taking out her toy wand again."O-okay," he said, "fine." and the bus started to move.  
  
Several hours later, the man woke her and said, "We're here." She yawned and got up. She looked out the window and saw a strange little shop with a bunch of strange stuff in the window."Cool," she said. And got out of the bus. "Good-bye," she said to the man. "G-good-bye,"he said. She walked into the shop. There was a tall man, with blonde hair at the counter. "Hello, Mr. Borgin," he said to the man at the counter. "Why, hello, Mr. Malfoy," the the man at the counter said. "Hello," said Perselium.  
  
"Why hello little girl," said the blonde man. "Ah, what a splendid child," said the man at the counter."Who are you?" Perselum asked. "I'm Mr. Malfoy," said the blonde man,"and this is Mr. Borgin,"And who are you?" asked Mr. Malfoy. "I'm Perselium Potter," replied Perselium." The smile faded off Mr. Borgin's face. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy," he asked. "Yes Borgin?" "Weren't Lily and James killed last night?"  
  
"Who are Lily and James?" asked Perselum. Mr. Borgin didn't look like he could handle this and burst into tears. "You're never going to see your mother and father again," he sobbed. "What!?!" Perselium yelled, "bring them back or-or, "she pulled out her toy wand, "I'll curse you!" Mr. Malfoy laughed, "Ah, he said, I tried one of these at the toy store at Hogsmeade." He took the wand from Perselium. "Skintilla!" he said, and a rainbow of sparks came out of the end. "Be careful with that!" yelled Perselium.  
  
"Here you are little girl," said Mr. Malfoy, "I'm afraid I can't bring your father back." "Maybe," Mr. Borgin sobbed, " you could take her into your household." Perselium suddenly got a ton of pain in her arm, and grasped it tightly. "Is there something wrong, little gir-" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" screamed Perselium, "My name is PERSELIUM!" "Very sorry, Perselium," replied Mr. Malfoy, "anyway, what is wrong with your arm?" Perselium showed him the snake scar on her arm.


	2. Perselium Dracoson Part 2

"Oh, my," gasped Mr. Borgin, and almost collapsed on the counter. "Dear, me," said Mr. Malfoy, "this looks like a half Dark Mark." "Is that bad?" asked Perselium. "No, no," said Mr. Malfoy, "I have one too." He rolled up the sleeve on his robe to reveal a mark on his arm that was a skull with a snake going through it.  
  
Perselium found herself, a minute later, being pulled out of the little shop. "Come Perselum, " Mr. Malfoy said sternly. "Let-go-of-me!" said Perselium, trying to loosen Mr. Malfoy's tight grip on her shoulder. She pulled out her wand and said, "Skintilla!" and once again, a rainbow of sparks came out of the end, this time into Mr. Malfoy's face. "Arrrrrgh!" he said, and pulled his wand out, "Windardium Leviosa!" he said, and in a split second, Perselium found herself struggling to get back on the ground. Suddenly, they turned into a more cheerful alley. Mr. Malfoy groaned, he obviously didn't like this place. "Hello, Lucius," said a cheerful man walking by, "can I take you for a drink?" "Sorry, Mr. Laetum," Mr. Malfoy said darkly, "I'm too busy." "Oh," said the man, "well, another time then," and walked away. They walked up to a brick wall. Mr. Malfoy put Perselium down, and tied her hands behind her back with ropes. He tapped the wall a few times with his wand in a circular direction, and all the bricks moved aside. Perselium was very used to this. At her home, you couldn't open a door without tapping it with your wand first. They walked into a strange pub, and then into a place that Perselium had never seen before. Everybody was staring at them, and Mr. Malfoy was staring at everybody. Only once, a man said, "Hello, sir," and Mr. Malfoy replied, "Greetings, muggle." They walked into a telephone booth, Mr. Malfoy dialed a few numbers, and a lady's voice came from not the phone, but the place where it rested. "Welcome to The Ministry of Magic," it said, "please state your name and business. "You should know who I am," Mr. Malfoy said, "I'm Lucius Malfoy. And I have an orphan here. She's ahh. . .ahh. . . How old are you?" he asked Perselium. "I'm three years old," she replied. "She's three years old, and her name is Perselium Potter." Two badges fell out of the place where the change usually came out. They said: Lucius Malfoy, Ministry Employee and Perselium Potter, Orphaned Witch.  
  
"Can-we-MOVE?" yelled Mr. Malfoy. The floor of the telephone booth went downward. And they stopped at a door that said, "Department of Adoption." "W-what's going on?" asked Perselium. "How would you like a new mother and father?" asked Mr. Malfoy. "WHAT?!?" screamed Perselium, "I want MY mother and father!" She started to cry. "I'm sorry Perselium," said Mr. Malfoy calmly, "I can't bring your mother and father back." There was a silent pause. "I wish I could." He crossed his fingers under his robes.  
  
"Oh. . .Okay," replied Perselium sadly. "How, as for a new mother and father. . .how about. . .Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" "O-okay," replied Perselium, after all Mr. Malfoy, Perselium thought, was a very nice man. Would she like him for a father though? They stepped up to the desk in the small room, where a man said, "Why hello, Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" "Just fine, Horseman," he replied. "And this is?" "Perselium Potter," replied Mr. Malfoy. The smile faded off the man's face. "P-Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Why hello, M-miss P-Potter," the man said, "h-how do you d-do. "Fine," replied Perselium. "Horseman," said Mr. Malfoy sternly, "do-not-speak of this." "Yes, sir," said Mr. Horseman. He gestured toward a great, stone double door. It opened when Mr. Malfoy tapped his wand and muttered some funny words. They went into a smaller room that had a lot of chairs. Mr. Malfoy went to the fireside he took some Floo powder out of the bucket on the side. He threw it into the fire as the fire turned bright green.  
  
Mr. Malfoy stuck his head inside the fire and said, "The Malfoy Manor!" He did not go anywhere, but Perselium occasionally heard him say, "Oh Narcissa!" or, "But she's only a little girl." And only once she heard a woman scream , "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! AT LEAST LET ME MEET THE GIRL!!!" Mr. Malfoy took his head out of the fire, which remained green. "My wife would like to talk to you," he said. Go on, stick your head in and talk!" Perselium gave him a sour look. She stuck her head in the fire and heard the woman's voice again. But this time it was kind and sweet. "Why hello, little girl." "Would you mind calling me Perselium?" she replied, trying to keep a smile on her face. "Of course, of course, Perselium," the woman said, "I am Mrs. Malfoy."


	3. Perselium Dracoson Part 3

"Oh, you are a poor little girl," she said, "and your parents are well-well gone. . .but if they were in the Ord-" She sat thinking. Finally, she said, "Tell Mr. Malfoy yes," she said. "Okay," replied Perselium, not knowing what Mrs. Malfoy meant, "b-bye." "Good-bye, Perselium," Mrs. Malfoy said. Perselium removed her head from the fire. "What did she say?" asked Mr. Malfoy anxiously. "Ahh. . .Ahh. . .she said 'yes,'" she replied. "Yes, yes, yes!" he said,"You're ours, Perselium!!!" Perselium guessed this meant that she would be living with the Malfoys. Instead of going back through the double door, Mr. Malfoy went toward a large book on the table. He wrote inside, "Lucius Malfoy --- Perselium Potter." Then, they immediately went to the double door again. Perselium was sure she heard Mr. Malfoy muttering things like, "Another one. . ." and, "Master will be pleased. . ." Perselium ignored him as they went back into the other room, up the lift, through the strange place, into the cheery alley, back into Knockturn alley, and back into Borgin and Burkes. Later, Borgin. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, yes." Mr. Malfoy threw some Floo Powder into the fire as it turned green. "I'm sure you know what to do," said Mr. Malfoy, "step inside and say 'The Malfoy Manor.' Go on." Perselium stepped into the fire. She said, "The Malfoy Manor!" She came out in a completely different fireplace. Perselium opened her eyes and looked around. She felt her mouth drop.  
  
Perselium was standing in the biggest house she had ever seen. This wasn't even a house-it was a mansion! As she started walking Mr. Malfoy appeared in the fireplace. "Ah, I see you got here just fine," he said, brushing himself off. Suddenly, Mrs. Malfoy came into the room holding a small baby. She smiled at them and said, "Oh, you're here! Perselium, how are you?" "I'm fine," Perselium replied. "I'd like you to meet Draco, Perselium," Mrs. Malfoy said lowering the baby so that Perselium could see him.  
  
Perselium soon got used to the Malfoy's manor. In the back, there was a huge Quidditch pitch and underground obstacle course in the back, and in the front, a huge covered patio about a mile long. Perselium's room was at the top of a tower. It had a balcony. Mr. Malfoy(Perselium was calling him 'dad' by now), bought her an enormously popular racing broom for her fourth birthday(The Bolt1984, the Firebolt hadn't come out yet), and a new Ollivanders play wand that could do even more tricks. Perselium grew up to be eleven. She got her Diagon Alley stuff and a real wand from the wand shop in knockturn alley.  
  
The first day to the Hogwarts was very hectic. Draco was being very sulky because he wasn't going to Hogwarts. "Father! Can't you just sneak me in or something?" he said. "I would if I could, Draco, but Hogwarts has very, er- good age detectors." Perselium decided it wasn't worth watching this conversation, and went upstairs to get her trunk.


	4. Perselium Dracoson Part 4

"Now," she said as she got out her new wand, "I can check how I packed with that spell father taught me." She opened her trunk, pointed her wand at it, and said, "Extenditer!" It all flew out in the air as Perselium counted everything. Finally, she finished up and said, "Replaco!" It all flew back to where it was. And, sorry that she didn't know another levitating spell, she carryed the trunk downstairs.  
  
She approached the kitchen to see her mother and father awaiting her. "Let's go, Percy, we don't have forever!" "I'm ready, father," she said. "Er- father? How are we going to get there?" "Good point," he said. "I suppose we could go on broom and charm the things to follow us. Or. . ." He grabed Perselium's shoulder and cried to his wife, "See you later, dear!" and they disappeared.  
  
They appeared in a station that had a brick wall that had two signs that said 9 and 10 on either side. "Here we are, Percy, right through the wall. I'll be going," said Mr. Malfoy as he disappeared. "Right through the wall?," Percy thought, "How on earth. . .?" Just then a wizard and his son went right through the barrier. Perselium suddenly knew what to do and ran right through the barrier. She landed next to a beautiful red train. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that said 9 3/4 - Hogwarts Express.  
  
Suddenly, Perselium didn't feel right. She couldn't move, and she felt like she was slowly moving sideways. She kept going faster, and faster until she ended at a large snake in the corner. The tag around her neck said NAGINI. Nagini wrapped around and around her, and Perselium felt herself going down, like a whirlpool. Then, she felt herself fall, but it was like a feather falling. Finally she landed on the ground. Nagini was next to her, glaring at her. Then, somebody grabbed her on the shoulder. . .


	5. Perselium Dracoson Part 5

"Hello, Perselium," said a misty and hissing voice at the same time. "I'm glad we finally meet." Perselium turned around to see a small fog, moving around.  
"Pity I don't have a body...nevermind, I shall soon."  
"Who are you?" Perselium asked.  
"I? Why I am...Lord Voldemort." Perselium did not flinch. She hardly knew why anyone else did when someone said his name.  
"I don't believe you. You're dead," she said.  
"Yes, I am dead, I'm hardly a ghost. Just a mist... Perselium, you wouldn't happen to remember what happened eight years ago?"  
"Yes. My parents were killed by you." She started growing angry.  
"Roll up your sleeve, Perselium." Perselium rolled up the sleeve of her brand new robes to reveal her snake scar.  
"You gave it to me, I know..." she said.  
"Perselium, you must understand! You may have heard my killing curse that night, but that was more than a killing curse. All true death eaters would get a Dark Mark when I cast that special spell, but only one would get this special scar. Most fear if above all. Even more pretend it doesn't exist. But you got it, Perselium, it's on your arm. That symbol tells me that you are to be my most faithful servant, my companion. You are to be the greatest death eater of them all." A gigantic chime told them that it was it was time for the Hogwarts Express to leave.  
"Goodbye, Perselium..." The fog that talked moved toward her and covered her. And suddenly, she was not in the strange house anymore. She opened her eyes to discover herself in a Hogwarts Express compartment, alone with all her things. She closed her eyes to think about what just happened.  
  
Perselium spent all of her time on the Hogwarts Express reading. She got far into all of her schoolbooks, and so far she could tell that her favorite subjects were Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. She looked at her scedule for tomorrow's first day and found that she would be starting Defense Against the Darks Arts, but not Care of Magical Creatures. Later, she found in the book Hogwarts, A History that Care of Magical Creatures traditionally started at third year. She sighed in disapointment. Hours past, it grew dark. An hour after the sun set, the train started to slow down and stopped. Her compartment door magically opened, and she left her things, and followed the other first years.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a loud voice called.  
She followed the voice, and she came to a large man with a lantern.  
"All righ'. Everyone's here, so now we can go in boats across the lake. Follow me!" She followed everyone untill they came to a giant lake.  
"Righ' in here, Miss." the man said to her. She jumped into the boat. After a minute or two, she saw a gigantic castle.  
"Hogwarts," she whispered to herself, amazed. The boats landed, and she followed the man along with everyone else, into the castle, up a stairway, and finally to a woman in a green cloak and a black hat. She said her speech about the Sorting Hat, and led them inside. Perselium found herself daydreaming about what house she would be in.  
"Gryffindor..." she thought. "It's in my blood...Mum and Dad were Gryffindors..." She glanced at her snake scar, then thought of the Malfoys. "Slytherin's in my blood too! Oh, well, I guess I'll let the Sorting Hat decide..."


End file.
